el infeliz mundo con Cosmo y mas cuentos de Sonic
by lo-k q escribe
Summary: ya se acerca el final del fic, con una batalla a muerte puedes ¡ayudar a los personajes a ganar la batalla final! solo tienes q mandar un review positivo! a, ahora el plazo es hasta el 10 de junio, no hasta el 1, gracias si es q mandan un review!
1. el alien

**El infeliz mundo con Cosmo y otras historias de Sonic**

**1 **

**Hi! Soy la autora y quiero dejar en claro algunas cosas:**

**Nata es la hermana perdida de Cream**

**Cualquier reclamo déjenlo en algún lugar de la pagina q yo no conozca por que no los pienso leer**

Era un día tranquilo, la noche llegaba a su fin, cuando…

_**Tuuuu…tuuuuuuuuuuuu…tututuuuuuuuuuu…**_

Sonic: nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Por que cuando dejo de soñar con horribles platos de lentejas skaters suena el ridículo despertador! Es odioso!

Cream entra a la pieza

Cream: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VIENEN LOS ALIEEEEEEEEEEEENSSSSSSSS!

Sonic: y?

Cream: idiota ¬¬

Amy, Shadow, Cosmo, Tails, Queso y Rouge entran

Todos – Cream/Sonic:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Sonic: ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué diantres les dio a todos hoy q se meten en mi pieza a las cinco AM!

Amy: shh! Q mala onda el abuelo

Sonic: que no que yo te gustaba?

Amy: callado abuelo o te pego! Me entendis!(Amenazándolo con su martillo)

Sonic: SEÑOR, SI, SEÑOR!

Shadow: ahora, Cream, porque dices q viene los aliens?

Cream: porque vi su platillo volador

Cosmo: ¡los platillos voladores son del gobierno alemán no de los aliens!

Rouge: si, ya, te creemos loquita

Cosmo: q bien al fin me creen!

Todos – Cosmo: ¬¬

Llegaron a la ventana en la q Cream había visto el ovni y entonces…

Todos: ¡¡¡ES… ESS…

**FIN**

**Temporáneamente **

**PD: donen dinero a la fundación "aliens disecados felices" o se van a comer su cerebro**


	2. el narrador

**CAPITULO 2**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Todos: ¡¡¡ ES…ES…ESS…¿Cream?!!!

Cream: pero si yo estoy aquí!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos – Cream: ah! Ahora esta aquí! Ahora alla! Aquí! Alla!aqui! alla!

Cream: es hora de tomar esto en mis manos_(chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaan)_

**Cream iba a golpear a la otra Cream con toda la fuerza del mundo asta q…**

Alien: hola!!! Yo soy Nata, tu hermana perdida que el gobierno aleman rescato y ahora me dejaron venir aquí en uno de sus ovnis

Tails: oh!!! No sabiamos que los ovnis eran del gobierno aleman!!!!

Cosmo: hey!!!!! Yo les dije lo mismo!!!!

Rouge: si,si, te creemos lo-k te creemos

Cosmo: -.- uf

Sonic: y ahora que hacemos????????????, son las 5 a.m. asi que no abren todavía el mac donalds

Nata: puajjjjjjjjjj!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿sabes con que hacen la carne alli?

Sonic: si pero sabe bien, aunque sea popo de perro

Mua: hola, soy la autora, si estan aburridos tienen 2 opciones:

Lean los fics de la asociación de fafi, o sea este, los que escribe asukax y gabita amy rose

Tengan un **_NARRADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR_**

Todos: la segunda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrador:entonces Sonic exclamo

Sonic wow! Siempre quise un… ¡hey, como supiste lo que iba a decir!

Narrador: es que yo te controlo, mira, entonces Sonic beso a Cosmo

Sonic: no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(se calla al empezar a besar a Cosmo)

Amy: iaaaaaaaa! Toma esto Cosmo!!!!!!!!(golpea a cosmo hasta que parece una tortilla)

Narrador: entonces Amy besa a Cream

Cream: espera no quiero ser lesbiiiiiiiiiii………

Narrador: Cream corre pero Amy es mas rapida y la besa

Amy: ¡que asco puajjjjjj! ¿te gustan mucho los besos no?

Narrador: SIPI, soy un romantico

Tails: no me vas a hacer daño como a los demas ¿CIERTO?(pone su cara mas dulce)

Narrador: que tierrrrrrno, pero pensandolo mejor, ten este juguete

Tails: ehhhhhh! Un juguete de drogadotchi conection v123456, con 3 paquetes de marihuana!!!!!! Hurra!!!!

Narrador: hey la marihuana es mia, esteee… perdon mejor quedatela

Shadow:_ ( ¿Por qué el narrador no quiso la droga?, porque aquí los hombres son todos drogadictos) _¡lo averiguare!

Narrador: ¿Qué vas a averiguar shadowsito?

Shadow: nada

Narrador: ¿con que esas tenemos? Besa el trasero de Sally

Shadow: no quiero

Narrador: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo te puedes resistir a mi voluntad?

Nata: porque yo encontre tu **_COOONTRAAATOOOO, _**Y aquí dice que no puedes usar droga

Sonic: miren, en mi cajita popo me salio un kilo de cocaina deliciosa muy cocainosa

Narrador: p ñam ñam, ¡MIA! _(SE LA QUITA A SONIC)_

Mua: te pille!!!!! DESPEDIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Todos:ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrador: a bueno, total ahora yo quiero ser…

**Bueno, recuerden donar dinero a la fundacion aliens disecados felices, xauuuuu!!!!**


	3. ablando ingles

**Cap 3**

**Hola, gracias a mis pocos lectores y aprovechode promocionar la asociación de fics de fafi, donde estan fics como idioteces de sonic y sus amigos, la vida cotidiana de asuka y este. Los q lean esto ¡plis dejen reviews y recomiendenme!**

Narrador:quiero ser cocinero del mac donalds, pero¿puedo dar una ultima orden?

Mua: claro (comienza la musica esa: _si hablas claro, claro q tienes mas_) era mejor la otra:_ smartcom, la libertad es tuyaaaaaaa._

Narrador: bueno, Nata y Shadow tenian hambre asi q se comieron mil cajitas

popo (_chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan)_

nata y Shadow: ¡nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

**Después de muchas horas aparecen Shadow y Nata inflados como globos**

Cream: vaya, esto se ve mal

Nata: peor q verse mal es el asco de haber comido popo de perro

Shadow: ¡oh no! Ya no podre participar en el concurso mister fisicoculturista ¡nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…

Amy: ¡callate! Ya gritaste demasiado por hoy (amy golpea con su martillo a Shadow, pero estaba tan gordo q el martillo sale volando y golpea a cosmo)

Cosmo: auch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vayense todos a la &°°! de $&·"(

Srta Gilorius: que vocabulario es ese Cosmoniardinca!!! (comienza a cepillarle la boca con jabon mientras cosmo grita como degollada)

Sonic: jajajajaajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!! La novia de sally se llama Cosmoniardinca

Sally: ¡no es mi novia!

Cosmo: si Sally "**_NO SOY TU NOVIAAAA!_**" (guiñando un ojo)

Sally: ¡idiotaaaaaa!!! Terminamos

Cosmo: noo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amy: callate o te doy de nuevo con el martillo

Cosmo: q son pesaos, ya nadie puede ser cuatica aquí (cuatico: alguien extremadamente exagerado)

Tails: una preguntita ¿ quien &$# es esa tipa q dijo tu nombre completo?

Srta Gilorius: soy la profesora de buenos modales de Cosmoniardinca

Sonic: y q chucha mier$#· es eso?

Srta Gilorius: no digas groserias!!!

Sonic: y si las digo en ingles?

Srta Gilorius: esta bien

Sonic: and what shit is that?

Cream: tu sabes hablar ingles?

Sonic: yes

Shadow: desde cuando?

Sonic: i learned english when i started to think

Todos- Sonic: ¡¡¡¿¿¿**_TU PIENSAS_**???!!!

Sonic: stupids little fockers ¬¬

Amy: que internacional es Sonic, di q me quieres mucho en ingles!!!

Sonic: youre a very geek girl and I hate you a lot

Amy: q romantico!!!

Todos-amy: ¬¬

Sonic: hey guys, do you want to come to my home and play nintendo wii?

Shadow: ya basta Sonic, ya es aburrido oirte hablar en ingles

Rouge: vamonos, mejo vamos a la playa!!!

Todos: sii!!!

**Tails y cream empujan a Nata y Shadow porq no podian caminar de lo gordos**

Sonic: oh no! I cant stop talking english no!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**En la playa**

Cream: en la escula de cream! (con ritmo de _en la escuela militar_)

Nata: en la escuela de cream!

Cream: bajamos de peso al fin!

Shadow: bajamos de peso al fin!

Shadow,cream y nata: 1-2 3-4 1-2 3-4 siiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cream: bien Nata!!! Volviste a tu peso normal!!! Y tu Shadow… deja de comer cajitas popo!!!

Shadow: no puedo!!!!

**Hasta el prox cap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Vale alias Nata alias Mua ( yo en frances)**


	4. navidad

**Cap 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ola!!! Este fic es un especial navideño!!! **

Cream: pq no puedes parar de comer?

Shadow: pq es la edicion navideña ultra irresistible!!!!!!!!!

Cream:raro

**Luego…**

To2: viva la navidad!!!!!

Amy: se imaginan poder ser santa ( o en su versión no gringa: viejo pascuero) por un dia?

Sonic: si…

**En la mente de sonic…**

Sonic: todos los regalos son mios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Muajajaja!!!

**En la realidad…**

Cream:Soniiic, rayos ya se aflayto

Nata: miren ia llegaron los regalos!!!!!!!!!1

Amy: (abriendo un regalo) sii!!!!!!!! Lo q siempre soñe una mosca!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: viva! Una bazooka

Cream: una barbie asesina!!!!!!

Nata: un kit mate a Sally ud mismo!!!!!!!!!

Sonic: un auto 0 km, una mansión , pasajes a europa… noooooooooo santa no me trajo mi cuaderno de color azul q cuesta 999 pesos y q encuentras en cualquier lugar y en vez de eso me trajo pura basura

Todos:¬¬

Tails: oh!! Un gaytion man con ropa rosada interconjugacional!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Entonces el pino cobro vida y se lo trago a todfos**


	5. él flaytyepisodio

**Perdón por descuidar el fic, pero ya que estamos kero agradecer al q me recordó este fic: jose luis (un anónimo).**

Nata: ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!11111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

Cream: qi onda lokou???

Nata: sha q soñé q un pino nos comía lokou

Amy: pq ablai asi lokou?

Cream : sha !!!!!!!! sabis q no se lokou ?

Sonic: wa qi flayte utedes lokou

Shadow: y vos lokou?

Cheese: xaoxaoxcao lokou?

Rouge: sabis q el weon de aca tiene rason lokou

Cream: ma respeto q sino te saco la filomena lokou

Rouge : cero onda vos lokou

Amy: paren de hablar asi lokou

Nata: sha no pueo lokou!!!!

Sonic: sha es como io con el inglich lokou

Nata: y pq tamos todos asi lokou?

Cream: sha!!!!!!! Alguien dejo puesto un cd coin regetoon lokou!!!!

Amy: q mal lokou, ahora no contagiamos la in felicidad lokou!!!

Shadow: sha i cmo es eso lokou?

Amy : q a los q les gusta el regeton se welven infelices, igual q si lo escuchai lokou!!!!!!!(sin ofender a los q escuchan regeaton)

Cosmo: y porque a mi no me afecto?

Sonic: pq q enfermedad se te asercaria lokou

Cosmo: OH, que contrariedad, pues uds son un insulto al buen habla

Nata: sha kien hala bien ahora lokou?

Cosmo: pues un servidor

Shadow: sha lokou eso solo lo dicen los ombres lokou

Cream: hay q resolver qien puso el cd lokou!

???: lo admito, fui yo… lokou XD

**continuara……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….en el proximo flaytyepisodio el mismo flaytedia y a la misma flaytehora………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………presentado por la asociación de fics de fafi……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..y auspiciado por la asociación ailiens disecados felices………………………………………………..todos los derechos reservados………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………pd: felicidades, leen estas weas completas……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………pd: aun??????!!!!!!!!!……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….ya, mejor paro¬¬ xau**


	6. muxa mix

???: fui yo … lokou.

Todos: Que?????????????????????????????????????

Sonic: jamas me lo espere de ti

Amy: y yo q te admiraba

Shadow: **porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**

Cream: esta ves fuiste demasiado lejos…daddy yankee

DY: lo siento, pero no puedo reprimir mis sentimientos, (comienca una musica muy fleta) porque solo soy lo que soy, no debo ocultarme; debo ser libre y brillar, debo…salir del closet.

Todos: **¿QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????**

DY: o chuta sorry, me confundi de dialogo, me olvide q este es de Tails

Todos: ufffffffffff

Tails: hey espera,¿yo digo "esooooo"?

DY: a si

Tails: ¿yo q soy tan masculino?

Sonic:jajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Tails: q te parece tan gracioso???0.o

Sonic: q dijiste q eras masculino, y cuando nos inventaron tu eras niña!(n/a:esto es verdad, no es broma)

Cream: sonic, no molestes a tails

Tails: gra…

Cream: no es su culpa ser solo un maldito transsexual

Tails:oye

Cosmo: hey, se fijaron q ya no ablamos flaite?

Shadow: tu nunca ablaste flayte ñurda.

Cosmo: pero…

Cream: ya callate, naie te pesca

Sonic:jugemos a otra cosa, qtal a las barbies?

Todos: ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Sonic: o chuta, maldito libreto, es otro dialogo de tails

Amy: y ahora q pasa con los dialogos?

Yo: a sorry probles de impresión, yo lo arreglo, pero van a tener q improvisar mientras yo lo re-imprimo, necesitamos llenar el espacio, capicci

Todos: ok

Yo: ya xau

Cream: ahora, q asemos?

Amy: improvisar

Sonic: ja, soy **E-X-E-L-E-N-T-E **improvisando, siempre y cuando este escrito en el libreto

Todos:¬¬

Shadow: le decimos?

Cream:mejor dejalo vivir

Hippie drogo: dejenlo ser hermanos

Amy: ¬¬ quien eris?

Hippie drogo: solo soy loq soy hermana, sin resentimientos Fanny, si yote amo pero ellos no me quieren Lupey, bye-yoo Alissey (se va en un paraguas)

Amy: eso fue raro

Shadow: y q lo digas

Yo : ya volviiiiiiiii!

Todos: olassssssss

Yo: oigan, no yenaro el espacio, ahora no ay telelectores!!!!!

Todos:upssssssss!

Yo: estoy quebrada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voy a tener q vender el programa,snif, ya xao iditas me tengo q ir a subastar el fic-progama-pelicula o lo q sea

Todos: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Amy: o, suena mi "**telefono… movil**" (contesta) alo..

X: ola, eres amy?

Amy: depende

X: de q?

Amy: de a q amy busca

X: no capto, explicate

Amy: de si busca a amy lee, amy rose, amy shwazeneger o tails

X: pq a tails?

Amy: pq su segundo nombre es amy

X: ok, eres amy rosi?

Amy: si, pero te equivocaste, dijiste rosi, y se pronuncia "**rrouss"**

X: bueno, no importa, tengo a su amiga nata secuestrada, y si quieren volverla a ver deben seguir al pie de la letra mis indicaciones…

**La conversación dura varios minuto mas…**

Amy: chico, debo decirles algfo terrible

**Después de q se los dijo, con lagrimas en sus ojos…**

Todos: ¿q-q-q-q-q-qq-q-qwu-uu-u-u-u-u-uu—u—u-eeeeee!?

**Continua…**


	7. escalando la montaña 1

Amy: chico, debo decirles algfo terrible

**Después de q se los dijo, con lagrimas en sus ojos…**

Todos: ¿q-q-q-q-q-qq-q-qwu-uu-u-u-u-u-uu—u—u-eeeeee!?

Sonic: como q se acabo el ketchup?

Cream: es q io tenia hambre asi q hice amburguesas pa tosdos y yo

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Cream: dije para** "tosdos" **no para **"todos"**

Todos: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sonic: no ay nadie q se llame tosdos

**De pronto sale un equidna parecido a knucles, pero de color azul,con una medalla de hiphop y gorro de hiphop**

Tosdos: yo me llamo asi

Amy: si pero no te conocemos

Cream: yo si

Amy: desde cuando?

Cream: desde ayer, es mi mejor amigo y modelo a seguir

Todos: woooooooooooooooooooow

Amy: a chicos, otra cosa q se me olvido decirles, un tipo misterioso con voz muy masculina, muy diferente a tails por cierto, rapto a nata y ahora nos pide q escalemos la gran montaña de la sabiduria y vayamos al hogar en la cima de la montaña de sonic fashion¿ quedo claro? ¿alguien tiene alguna duda inteligente?

Tails: ¿Por qué dices q mi voz no es masculina?

Amy: eso no es una duda inteligente, asi q no respondere

Sonic: quien es sonic fashion?

Amy: un erizo como tu, pero de color verde, ojos morados, mechas multicolores, zapatos cafes metalico con seda, calcetines rosa y guantes amaryllos con encaje

Sonic: a ok

Amy: alguien mas? (cosmo levanta la mano) no? Ok entonces vamonos

**Llegan a la gran montaña de la sabiduria, q es como 10 veces el everest…**

Shadow: (escalando) pq yo voy primero?

Sonic: pq a amy se le dio la gana

Cream: oigan, llevamos 23 horas escalando sin parar y ya es de noche

Sonic: y?

Tosdos: ella se refiere a si podemos acampar y dormir

Amy: ok, solo 1 hora

Shadow: q? necesitare al menos 12 horas para reponerme

Amy: ok, 8 horas y es mi ultima oferta, sino no paramos y punto

Shadow: ok, q gruñona…

**Luego en la tienda…**

Amy: muy bien, ya puse el despertador, asi q duermanse rapido, luego desayunaremos rocas y partiremos, (shadow levanta la mano) y no acepto dudas.

Tails: (pensando) _pq vamos a desayunar rocas??? Ah, ya se ay q ahorrar alimentos para darselos de ofrenda a sonic fashion. Tengo ganas de hacer pis,voy a salir. no puedes tails, debes dormir, solo tienes 8 oras,aunq podria salir y hacer pis rapidito, no, en que estoy pensando, deberia dormir, estoy agotado pero no logro dormir, deberia cerrar los ojos y soñar, ¿QUE FUE ESE RUIDO? Es un mounsto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No espera tails, no es nada, solo es fruto de tu imaginacion, piensa en algo bonito y pasara, piensa en la barbi q te vas a comprar de pues de q llegemos. OH NO ESE RUIDO DE NUEVO, Q ESSSSSSS, no te duermas y estate atento q en cualquier momento va a atacar!_

**Horas despues….**

Tails: _hey esperen, es solo el ronquido de amy, no es nada preocupante, ahoa a dor…_

_**Tututututututututututututuutututuututututututuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**_

Amy: a levantarse flojos, tienen 2 minutos para atragantarse con rocas

Shadow: eyfmi fobwi wabos gafvuawfmo efg mfogfpo

Amy: ah?

Shadow: agme fobqe tabos gabafmdo mogfo

Amy: …!?

Shadow: (traga) q porq tamos salvando a nata

Sonic: pq cmo no ay fic no tenemos nada mejor q hacer

Amy: muy bien, ahora a escalar, tails levantate te qedaste sin desayuno

Tails: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dias despues…**

Amy: animo chicos, lla nos faltan 2 metros para llegar a la mitad

Sonic: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvvaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Cream: (se suelta y comiencza a caer) ayudaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Continuara…**

Yo: no olvides los reviews, ah y ¿Qué tal te parecio el cap?

Tu:…

Yo:

Tu:…

Yo: ok xao!


	8. escalando la montaña 2

Cream: (se suelta y comiencza a caer) ayudaaaaaaaaaaa!

Tosdos: (se tira) sujetate

**Cream se agarra pero en seguida la avalancha la empuja a ella y tosdos…**

Amy: vamos, resistaaaaaaaw! (le llega la avalancha)

Shadow: ayuuuuuuuuuw! (le llega la avalancha)

Tails: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz…. (le llega la avalancha)

Sonic: nooooooooooooooooo!

**La avalanca empuja a sonic asta un agujero, donde ve pasar la avalancha…**

Sonic: _y ahora q are, estoy solo y los otros probablemente murieron, no lograre llegar solo, ni siquiera salir de este hueco, hey, parece q paro _( trata de escarbar la nieve)_es demaciado dura, me voy a morir aki, solo. Mmmmmmm! Q vien huele, hey esto no es un hueco, es un tunel!! ¡¡¡¡SAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLVADOOOOOOOOO!!!!_

**Sonic sigue el tunel hasta q…**

Sonic: rayos!!! Ahora es vertical.

**Comiencza a subir por el oscuro tunel asta q…**

Sonic: oh no! Ahí viene subiendo la lava!

Narrador: sonic sube lo mas rapido q puede pero como sube sin cuidado queda lastimado y piensa:

Sonic: _ojala me hubiera matado la avalancha, esto es mil veces peor._Hey tu aki?

Narrador:sipi

Sonic: pero te despidieron

Narrador: si pero ahora esto no es parte del fic pagado y tengo derecho a narrar lo q me plazca.

Sonic: podrias ayudarme?

Narrador: ok un pokito, el resto es cosa tuya, yo te ayudo con las heridas para q no te duela escalar pero si te alcanza la lava es porq tu eres muy lento

Sonic: ok, me parece justo

Narrador: entoces la heridas e sonic se recuperan magicamente y se vuelve inmune a las heridas

Sonic: hey, veo una luz, ya estoy llegando, voy a usar mi super salto para llegar asta alli

Narrador: …!

Sonic: ejem, te toca

Narrador: a ok, entonces sonic uso su super salto y llego sano y salvo a donde sea q lleve este tunel

: ola, te estabamos esperando, sonic

sonic: _**wow!**_

**Continuara…**


	9. el climax del fic!

: ola, te estabamos esperando, sonic

sonic: _**wow! **_¿Quién eres?

: soy… sonic fashion

sonic: wow

amy: como te fue con la lava?

Sonic: ah!? Amy? Tails? Shadow? Cream? Tosdos? NATA!?

Amy: si, mira es q todo fue una ilusion, y ahora vamos a conocer al tipo q secustro a nata, el de la voz mas masculina q tails

X: ola, bienvenidos sean, amigos del peligro y hermanos de la muerte

Nata: uy q cuuuursi

Sf: oli! Ay q voz tan bonita me derrito gaia

**X aparece ante ellos…**

Todos: COSMO?!!!!!!!!

Amy: cosmo es la de la voz masculina?

Cosmo: si, y ahora tomare sus ofrendas de comida y me hare super poderosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Cosmo ingiere los alimentos y se vuelve gigante y esntera negra con ojos enteros blancos como tipo demonio-sombra.**

Cosmo: y ahora es hora de la _**VENGANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Continuara…**

Miren, hoy estamos a 26 de mayo, todos los reviews desde hoy hasta el 1 de junio cuentan como 10 aros dorados, los malos reviews cuentan como -5 aros dorados, si quieren q los buenos ganen necesitare conseguir 100 aros dorados para q sonic se convierta en hipersonic. Si recibo mas de 100 aros dorados convertire a los otros personajes en super…. Por 5 aros dorados, ok xau


	10. y llego el final

**Antencion lectores, les informo q solamente conseguimos 60 aros dorados, y un collar de esmeraldas chaos, asi q e desidido q, cmo io la muy tarupedA, puse q los aros dorados son los q transforman a sonic en hiper sonic cuando en ralidad son las esmerald chaos, usare los aros dorados para los otros personajes y las esmerald chaos para sonic, a y perdon por ser tan burra e imbecila.**

Narrador: hey!!! Miren el cielo!!!!! (con voz de narrador sertio) _entonces un collar masgico con las iniciales s.h grabadas cayo ensima de sonic junto con 60 aros…_

Tosdos y Cream: … DE CEBOLLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(antes de q nadie dijera nada tosdos y cream ya estaban moliendose los dientes con los misteriosos aros, entonces…)

tosdos: PUAJ!!! Son de oro, q mal saben!!!

Cream: siii!!!

Sonic: hey quitenme los malditos aros de ensima, por la misma &/#!!!!!!!

Cream: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! TOSDOS!!! SONIC DIJO GROSERIAS Y AHORA MIS SENSIBLES OIDOS ME DUELEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Tosdos: cream tapate los oidos y los ojos porfavor

Narrador: entonces tosdos levanta los aros dorados

Sonic: hey grasias!!! Ey espera, ¿pq levantas tu puño? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ayuda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (tosdos le pega)

Amy: tosdos para ahora

Nata: te vengaras de sonic después de q se ponga su collar magico gay y venzamos a cosmo

Shadow: por cierto, pq no nos ha atacado???

Narrador: pq esta viendo jacobo 2-2 te enseña el abecedario

(cosmo esta pegada frente a un tele viso gigante)

tv-jacobo: muy bien niños muy bien niños, ahora la siguiente letra ahora la siguiente letra, (muestra un cartel con la letra k) ca-ca

sonic: muy bien chicos, a sus posisiones (todos se ponen rodeados de los aros dorados, con poses geniales y sonic con el collar gay y se quedan esperando que pase algo durante 1 hora)

cream: narrador tu parte!!!

Nmarrador: ok, entonces todos se volvieron brillosos y superpoderosos y empezaron a soltar chispitas como los power rangers

Shadow: muy bien a pelear…

Narrador: epa!! Asi no, necesitan una entrada mas genial

Sonic: y cmo speras q agamos eso?

Narrador: ya lo tenia pensado, tu turno amigo

Yugi: es hora DE-DE-DE-DE del duelo!!!!

Shadow: ahora si

Narrador: cmo ustedes no pueden ver lo q pasa en la pelea, los lectores, io sere su comentarista. Muy bien, sonic se adelanta y golpea a cosmo con un rayo amarillo, o es pis?? Bueno no importa, entonces ahora shadow ahorca a sonic diciendo:

Shadow: idiota!!! Si vas a aserte pis cmo ataque al menos achuntale, me llego a mi!!!

Narrador: bueno, eso responde a mi pregunta, bueno, todos patean y ataquan a cosmo, y ahora cream y nata se fusionan y se convierten en otro demonio sombra, van a atacar yyyyyy……… encontraron un videojuego y lo estan jugando, oigan a proposito, sabian q el 86 de los demonios sombra tienen problemas de atención, y el otro 14 sufre de espasmos cardiaoftalmologicos de melancolia simple cronica sicologica

Amy: (a ella no le dieron aros dorados asi q esta aki paradota) y en amyñol??

Narrador: aman olerse los pies

Amy: O.O

Narrador: bueno, ahora sonic le pega un combo a cosmo pero esta no se da cuenta y ahora…

Amy: SOOOOOOOOONIC mi heroe!!!!!!!! MMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!! (el beso sale volando asia sonic pero justo entonces…)

Sonic: GUACALAAA!!! (Esquiva apenas el beso el cual le llega a cosmo)

Cosmo: nooooooooooooo!!! Me derritoooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! (le llego el beso de amy)

Sonic: ya te decia yo q tus besos son peligrosos Amy, mira lo q ocasionaste ¡es horrible!

Amy: pero si mate a cosmo!!!

Shadow: nop, solo la derretiste, y ahora vamos a tener q limpiarlo todo!!!!!

Cream-nata demonio sombra: y si obligamos a sall... lindo color de pelo shadow

Amy: si, obligar a sally es una buena idea

Shadow: cream, nata, son unas voladas despistadas

c-n ds: no es cierto, no somos vol… ho linda mosca, persigamosla!!!(cxomienzan a perseguir a la mosca) no huyas michael

shadow:¬¬

narrador: muy bien, luego de que michael huyo, todos se tomaron de las manos y cantaron durante 1 semana sin parar

todos: que pequeño el mundo es, que pequeño el mundo es, que pequeño el mundo es, muy pequeño es, lalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalallallaaaaaalalalalaalalalalalaalalalalalaalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_**FIN**_

Yo: aprovecho de aser los agradecimientos

_a todos los lectores,por leer esto y dejar reviews, a mi amiga gaby por acerme publicidad y mostrarme la pagina, a los de sega por inventar sonic (no se pa q pongo eso si los de sega no deben de andar mirando fics) a todos ellos grax!!!_

Y tambien aprovecho de informar q abra un fic continuación de este, llamado "sally contraataca" y espero q si les gusto este, lean el proximo, y si les gustan los fics serios quiza les interese saber sobre mi fic en la seccion "video games tekken español" llamado "el reflejo en el anillo" eso es todo, asta la proxima!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
